inplainsightrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Superus Learn Pool
__NOEDITSECTION__ Enhancements Enhancements are minor powers that are usually extensions of things human can already do. Every character has at least one enhancement, which must be from the same category as their primary power. Intuitive Aptitude A character with this enhancement has an intuitive understanding of how things work. With only a few seconds of study, they can take apart a complex machine and put it back together correctly. The workings of anything mechanical are child's play to them. Also, given the materials, the character can reproduce any machine they have studied in perfect detail. Omnilinguism A character with this enhancement excels at learning and understanding language. As long as they have access to source material (either in literary or personal form), they can learn a new language in a matter of hours and never forget how to read, write, or speak in it. Their understanding of the language is only as good as their source material. In addition, when encountering a new unknown language (or attempting to communicate with someone or something unconventional), the character is much more adept than a normal person at intuiting the gist of what is going on. This ability does not let them speak in barks, for example, but it does help them guess what a given dog's bark is trying to convey. Perfect Memory A character with this enhancement recalls everything they experience in complete detail. Their memory is perfect, only limited by the senses with which they experienced something. For instance, if the character only saw something, they would not later remember what it smelled like. Apart from that, everything the character has ever experienced is accessible to them with perfect clarity. Scientist Gift A character with this enhancement is supremely gifted at a single scientific discipline. The specific gift is chosen when this power is taken and cannot thereafter be changed. Possible options include mathematics (including the ability to do mental math quickly), chemistry, or architecture. The character has an intuitive understanding of everything related to their gift, and can do complicated things in their field as effectively as a scientist who has studied and worked for decades. This ability often manifests (at least in part) as an excellent memory, but only with regards to their specific topic. Synaesthesia A character with this enhancement has one or more forms of synaesthesia. The most common manifestations are seeing sounds as colours, viewing a mental map when confronted with numbers or letters, and having emotions triggered by sound. Virtually any sensory combination of trigger and reaction is possible. Synaesthetic people often have a better memory about things related to their quirk, as they have a second set of stimuli to associate with experiences. Truesight A character with this enhancement can see the truth even when it is being concealed. While this ability is active, the character can see people even if they are invisible by way of magic or powers. In addition, the character knows by looking at a person what species they are, as well as their subspecies. This manifests in a soft coloured glow around the person; yellow for Superus, red for Venandi, and blue for Arukan. The character can suppress this ability at will if they choose to. Powers Powers are supernatural talents that stand out as inhuman much more than enhancements do. They come in two tiers, with all higher tier powers requiring a lower tier as a prerequisite. Death Sense A character with this ability has an innate sense of the health status of those around them; in particular, they know simply by looking at a person whether or not that person is close to death. They do not know what ails them, but they do have a sense of how ill or injured they are. Characters using this power also know if anyone or anything has died recently (or is dying) in the general vicinity. They do not know how the thing died, but they will have a general sense of how long ago it was and where it happened. Detect Thoughts A character with this power can read the surface thoughts of anyone within ten metres that they can see. This power grants the ability to tell what is on the target's mind currently, but nothing deeper than that. This power can also be used to search the nearby area for the presences of intelligent minds that cannot currently be seen. If such a person is detected, they can be targeted with this power, but doing so requires more concentration than normal. If a person is targeted with this power, they are aware that they are being read. Upgrade: Telepathic Link A character with this power can form a semi-permanent link with another mind. By choosing a person they can see, the character forms a mental connection with them, allowing the two to converse telepathically while the link persists. The person being linked to cannot break the link unless they are no longer in sight of the person using this power. If the link is willing, it can persist up to a hundred kilometres away. A character with this power can only link to one other person at a time, but once they have linked with someone, they can re-establish that link at any time if the other party is willing and within a hundred kilometres. Hunter's Sense A character with this ability is capable of tracking across large distances. When this power is chosen, the character chooses a bodily residue to track (e.g. sweat, blood, urine) and a method of tracking (e.g. smell). Unless their sense is obstructed, they can detect and follow trails of their chosen residue with ease. If they come to a spot where the residue was left, they can tell how far away the source is (within a few metres), in what direction it lies, and what species it is, in addition to having a good guess as to how long ago the residue was left. Memory Reading A character with this power can read and manipulate the memories of those around them. By laying their hands on the head of the target, the character can read through their memories as if watching a film. They require only a starting point, and this can be simply as vague as "five years ago". The memories display reality as the target remembers it, which may not be the truth. Upgrade: Memory Manipulation A character with this power can edit a memory they are viewing. This takes one of three forms: the memory can be blocked out, enhanced so the target recalls it with perfect clarity, or the details of the memory can be altered. In addition, if the character is viewing someone's memory, they are immediately aware if the memory has been changed previously (either by magic or powers, including someone else with Memory Manipulation). Prediction A character with this ability can scan the surface thoughts of those nearby to it. This does not permit any sort of mind reading in the conventional sense, but it does allow them to instinctively predict what their target is able to do. In particular, this ability is very useful when the character is under attack, as it allows them to know where their adversary is about to strike before it happens. This ability does not give the character any sort of improved reflexes; it is on them to react quickly enough to the attack they know is coming. Psychometry A character with this ability can see into the past under specific circumstances. When they hold an object in their hands, they can see into that object's past. This ability requires only that the user give it a reference point to jump back to, such as "two hours ago" or "the last time this object was picked up by a Venandi". Once active, the character loses awareness of their surroundings and instead gets a cloudy visual of the object and the area in a five-metre radius around it at that point in time. The character can "play" the memory forward for up to ten minutes (or up to the present time, whichever is shorter) from their reference point. This ability functions on things too large or too heavy to pick up, but the user's field of view is limited to five metres away from the point on the object they are touching. This ability does not function on living beings. Upgrade: Tracker A character with this ability can imbue small inanimate objects (rocks, jewels, items of clothing, etc) with its power. An object charged in this way becomes an anchor point for the character's psychometry; that is, they can use their Psychometry power on it at any time, regardless of where it is. A character may imbue up to three objects at a time, but can only access one at a time through their Psychometry. Sense Link A character with this ability can share the senses of another living being. While they are touching another person (or animal) and for up to an hour afterwards, the character can choose to experience the world through the other's senses. A character using this ability loses complete access to their own senses while this power is active, and is thus vulnerable. This ability functions across any distance once it has been activated, and it does not matter if the target is willing. Once the link has been established, it can only be broken ahead of schedule by the Psychic Break power. Characters who have the Psychic Void ability cannot be linked to unless they are willing. Upgrade: Blood Link A character with this power can form a permanent link with another person through blood. To establish the link, both the character and the target must drink of the other's blood. Once established, the link is permanent, breaking only if one of them dies or the character links with another person. While linked, the two magically share a bloodstream. This grants the character access to one of the other person's powers and vice versa (chosen at the time of linking). Only non-upgraded powers may be selected. Each of the pair can sense if the other is in pain, or get a general sense of their emotional state, across any distance. However, if one contracts or possesses a blood-borne illness, the other does as well. Upgrade: Soul Gaze A character with this ability has eyes that can see things far beyond ordinary human perception. If the character locks eyes with a person, they can activate this power. The first effect is that the person slowly becomes paralyzed, first being unable to look away, and then to move at all. Once the paralysis is complete, the character can view the person's soul, which may be thought of as a kind of hyper-advanced empathy (though it does not require the Empathy power). They become immersed in the victim's emotional self, understanding the depths of all their feelings. This can allow the discovery of long-buried secrets and repressed feelings. Once the connection is broken, the feelings can linger for hours. The experience is extremely unpleasant for the victim, with their skin feeling like it is stretching to accommodate the character inside. If someone cannot be mentally influenced, this ability is ineffective. If someone is weak to mental attacks, this ability will have more catastrophic effects.